Bad Girl
by OppaiSamurai
Summary: Alice stumbles across a drunken Shizuka and Rei having sex. They catch her spying and bring her in on the action... Warning: Threesome, underage sex, strap-on sex, dirty talk [Commission for Greenlion13]


Alice didn't mean to spy on them. But now that she was she couldn't stop even though she knew it was impolite! The pink-haired girl stared through the crack in the door into Shizuka's room, mesmerized. Alice has seen adults drunk before. When mommy complained about daddy she always mentioned how he became a "different man" when he drank. He was never mean to Alice but he was very mean to mommy...They'd yell at each other, cry, and say they hated each other. And they certainly didn't kiss each other... Yet Rei and Shizuka were doing just that...and more. They drank a lot alcohol earlier so that had to be why they were doing this weird stuff. Their actions were familiar.

One time Alice had a nightmare and walked into her parent's room and their bodies were pressed together sort of like this. She hadn't seen much at the time or cared but now Alice could see everything. When dad explained it to her he said they were trying to make her a little sibling. But Shizuka and Rei were both girls, so what were they doing? Alice couldn't stop her eyes from sweeping along their bodies. There was a tingle between her legs that made her head feel all funny...Alice trembled, pushing her thighs together to try and get rid of the weird feeling. Her eyes didn't move from Rei or Shizuka.

Rei had Shizuka on her knees and they were nude.. Shizuka's gigantic boobs were swaying in the air, her nipples all big and puffy. Rei was naked too, her breasts also on display. They weren't as big as Shizuka's, though..The girls were kissing, too! Rei had her fingers buried in Shizuka's hair and had her head twisted to the side. Mom and dad kissed, but never like this...They just used their lips yet Alice could see their tongues slipping out and twining together. There was so much drool on their mouths and chins, it was glistening...So much that Alice could see it from here. Rei had a long stick where her privates were. It kind of looked like her dad's thingie when they took a bath together, yet Rei was a girl. There was way too much going on.

"Come on Shizuka, you want more? You know what you have to do you big-boobed bimbo," Rei hissed. Alice's eyes widened as Rei raised her hand and slapped Shizuka's. Shizuka's bottom jiggled and she cried out. Alice shivered as a wet, squelching noise erupted in the air. Rei started thrusting her hips, shoving that weird thing into Shizuka's special spot... "Fuck, Shizuka. You're so wet it's like a waterfall!" Rei chuckled. Her usually kind face was distorted, a smug grin on her lips..

"We...can't be too loud here...we'll attract Them," Shizuka gasped back. Rei silenced her with a hard, wet kiss. Again, they exchanged spit and tongue. Alice felt jealous for some reason.

"You'll be as loud as I want you to be. Now start begging for my dick, you slut!" Rei emphasized her slurred words by grabbing ahold of Shizuka's boobs and roughly squeezing them in her fingers. Rei was really mean to Shizuka's boobies!. She squished them, rubbed them, and pinched the nipples. She expected Shizuka to get upset, but instead the blonde moaned. Yet it wasn't a moan of pain. It was like the moan that happened when you ate something really good...

Alice gazed down at her own chest. She lightly touched the small mounds. She just managed to hold back her whimper as a spark of pleasure surged through her. Her eyes widened. She'd accidentally touched her nipples and it felt so good...the small girl whimpered and rubbed the modest swell of her boobs again, using her palms. She bit her lip. She was moaning like Shizuka now...She wanted Rei to touch hers, too...

"Oh Rei, you're such a bully when you're drunk...F-Fine!" She shook her head, eyes dark with lust. "I'll beg for you. I'll be good so keep bullying my breasts, keep making me feel good..." She opened her mouth to beg. Alice flinched. Was she really going to be loud? But what about...Them. Just as Shizuka started yelling, Rei covered her mouth.

"Shhh, you're so fucking slutty you're willing attract them just for my damn cock?" The teen chuckled. "I'm flattered. I'll give it to you then, since you're being good." Rei began to roughly grope Shizuka's breasts, and thrust her hips. Shizuka's eyes widened and she began to buck against each other. The bed creaked and shifted under their combined weight. Rei's "cock" was covered in so much liquid, and everytime she thrust it into Shizuka's privates it got even wetter. Shizuka's boobs bounced up and down. It almost sounded like clapping.

Alice shivered. She felt wet. She reached down and pushed her fingers into her underwear. Her own privates were soaked. Alice squirmed. She was confused but kept toying around with her special spot. She forced back a scream as she touched the hot, swollen part right above her hole. Alice felt so good she fell to her knees. She completely forgot about the room, eyes rolling. Everything was so hot! "Mmmnn, ahh!" She closed her eyes, mouth drooping open. Her wrist hurt but she couldn't stop her fingers from moving. She toyed with her breast too.

Alice got wetter, dripping down her thighs and into her underwear. Her nipples were swollen and tingly...same thing privates. Alice was so caught up in the pleasure that she didn't even notice Rei and Shizuka had noticed her.

The older women glanced at each other. Shizuka was blushing, covering her mouth. Thoroughly ashamed. In a way she thought of Alice as her child and she'd witnessed her doing such a dirty thing! But Rei was grinning, arms crossed. She played with her hair antennae as she ran her eyes up and down Alice, slowly wetting her lips.

"Look at her go, she doesn't even know we're here..." Rei knelt, naked with the strap-on still hanging between her legs. She'd already been turned on while fucking Shizuka, and this was turning her on even more. There was something incredibly sexy about this underage girl discovering her body and desiring them. Alice was such a pretty thing too. Rei's eyes latched onto the spot where Alice's right hand was. She was playing with her undeveloped breast, clearly imitating the way Rei played with Shizuka's nipples. God, Rei could listen to her moans all day.

"Rei...Whatever you're thinking I don't think we should...She's just a little girl..." Shizuka mumbled, clearly distressed. Maybe because Rei was drunk the positives far overpowered the negatives. She wanted to rub her hands all over Alice's little breasts and teach her how to feel good.

"It'd be mean to exclude Alice," she teased, then reached over, grabbing Alice's wrist.

Alice's eyes shot open immediately. She backed away when she realized Rei was kneeling right in front of her. Or rather, she tried to but Rei had a tight hold on her wrist. She struggled, squealing.

"I-I didn't mean to watch! I'm so sorry!"

Rei's eyes narrowed. "Shh!" Alice immediately stopped babbling and froze. "I don't care if you didn't mean to. You were watching us and playing with yourself."

Alice's eyes widened. "I...I-"

Rei cupped Alice's cheek."You're a naughty girl. You've been very bad but...Shizuka and I have agreed to let you play with us. You want to, right? Isn't that why you were playing with your clit?"

Alice stared back at Rei, in shock. She was scared. Yet she felt even wetter. Alice squirmed. She'd felt so good, she wanted to feel even better. "I can play with you?" She asked, voice soft and trembling.

Rei glanced at Shizuka, who nodded. Then back at Alice. "Yep. Take off your clothes, hop on the bed."

Shizuka spoke up. "H-honey, if you don't want to..."

Alice avoided their eyes. "Um. I-I want to come if you'll show me how to make my privates tingle even more."

Rei grinned. "Yeah.I'll even let you play with Shizuka's big old boobs, you like doing that don't you?" Rei released her grip on Alice and walked away. Alice trotted after them, legs weak.

"Hey R-Rei...what's that thing between your legs?" Alice asked, twiddling her fingers, amber eyes big and shining. Rei glanced at her. Then grinned.

"My cock. I'll show you what it does in a bit."

"We'll make you feel really good Alice." Shizuka said as she grabbed Alice and lifted her up on the bed, immediately crawling on top of her.. Alice squeaked in delight when Shizuka's huge boobs dangled above her face. Alice tried to reach up and grab them. She succeeded, eyes wide. So soft...Shizuka's beautiful eyes stared down into hers. Then, she grabbed Alice's thighs and pulled her legs abruptly apart.

Alice felt a rush of fear, but Shizuka's warm smile comforted her. Pleasure built between her thighs. She was dripping so much... "Good girl," Shizuka purred, "Mama's so proud of you..." Her amber eyes glinted as she grabbed the bottom of Alice's shirt and began to tug it off.

"W-Wait!" Alice squealed.

"Why do you want her to wait?" Rei asked, crawling onto the bed with them. Apparently she'd been closing the door. Shizuka shifted to make room for her. Now, they were lying on either side of Alice with their breasts resting on her sides...and that was the problem! Alice felt a rush of shame.

"B-Because my boobies are way too small! I'm embarrassed," the small girl squealed.

Rei and Shizuka glanced at each other. Then, Rei smirked. She reached over and grabbed Alice's shirt and quite easily pulled it off.. Rei straddled her thigh, the "cock" lying across Alice's small thigh now, her grin growing even bigger.

"I like tits of any size," Rei hissed, leaning down. "Yours are cute, Alice." Emphasizing her words, her gaze ate up the sight of Alice's now revealed, undeveloped breasts and perky little nipples.

Alice's eyes watered. She was so ashamed and jealous of Shizuka... "N-No you don't...you like Shizuka's big boobies not mine..." Rei roughly grabbed her by the hair.

"You think I'm lying? I'll prove it." Alice gasped as Rei leaned down and latched onto Alice's nipple. Alice screamed and Shizuka immediately covered her mouth. It just felt so good! Shizuka buried Alice's face in her breasts, shushing her. Ahh, it felt so good. Smelled so good too. Sweat and perfume...She loved Shizuka's big boobs so much. She wanted to hide in them all day. The tiny girl panted, rubbing her cheeks against the comforting swell of the nurse's immense bosom.

"Mmm, use your mouth Alice...I still wanna feel good..." Shizuka whimpered. Alice didn't know what she meant. "T-take my nipple in your mouth. I want you to suck on them...please suck on Mama."

Alice felt a rush of pleasure at the term "mama". Her hips bucked. She wanted to be touched in that spot not just her boobs...She shifted, grabbing both of Shizuka's boobs in her hands. Alice grasped Shizuka's left nipple with her fingers and wrapped her lips around the other. She began to suck and twist her fingers. Shizuka jerked, moaning pleasantly.

"Mmm, just like that! Bite it too...just a little...bully them!"

"Boobs are amazing," She heard Rei chuckle. "All sizes. I love them. I can see in your eyes you love them too, Alice. So I'm gonna play with your little tits as a reward."

Alice screamed, but it was muted by the fact that she was still sucking on Shizuka's boob. Her small body jerked as Rei began to play with Alice's chest. Rei's mouth was so hot and warm and delicious, sending sparks all through her body. Embarrassment flooded her as Rei began to slurp loudly, flicking her tongue all across her nipple.

"Mmnnn," Alice gasped, eyes growing foggy. Her hips trembled and jerked.

Shizuka stroked her hair, panting. "I know you're feeling good but mama wants to feel good too so...keep sucking." Alice was mesmerized by the Rei's lips sucking on her nipples. Alice hated her small boobs but clearly Rei loved them. She was sucking so eagerly, making Alice feel so good... Suddenly, Rei stopped.

"I'm having fun but I want to have more fun..." She pulled her mouth away, grinning when she saw her work. Alice's chest, specifically her nipples, were red and swollen. Covered in spit. Alice panted, eyes half-focused. "Do you want to have more fun, Alice?" Rei raised her hand and flicked Alice's nipple. A rush of pain shot through her and she squealed.

"Mnn," she mumbled, panting.

"Not an answer. You asked me what I had between my legs. What a clit was. I'll show you..."

Alice's hips unconsciously jerked. The small girl whimpered and she nodded. "Yes...I want to have more fun, Rei! I want to have more fun with you and mama..."

Shizuka and Rei glanced at each other. Rei wet her lips. "I want to, too. But you have to do something first."

Alice nodded, smiling strangely. She tried so hard to focus but her nipples were pulsing, her privates were throbbing too... "Okay..."

"Say you're a slut."

Alice flinched. She'd heard Rei call Shizuka that. She knew it wasn't a good thing to be called that, it was a mean word. A curse word. But she didn't care...The small girl opened her mouth, trembling. "I'm...a slut."

"A naughty slut," Rei purred. "Who wants Rei and her 'mama' to play with her naughty clit and hole and nipples. Right?" She was being so mean, her tone so cruel and taunting. She was bullying Alice, but Alice...liked it. For some reason it felt good. Made her all hot. Made her throb more and more, drip between the legs.

She swallowed. She could barely get the words out she was shivering so much. "I-I'm...a naughty s-slut...who wants you and mama to play with..." Alice trailed off. Rei had begun to pull her skirt off.

"Don't worry about me, keep going," Rei ordered.

"I want you and...mama to play with..." Alice squirmed, her voice catching in her throat. Rei was pulling her undies off now too. "To play with my...clit..."

Shizuka giggled, stroking her hair. "And the other spots too. Which ones..."

Alice panted. "My clit and...my holes and...my nipples..."

"Fuck she's so hot," Rei muttered through grit teeth. "Or maybe I'm just way too drunk...Either way I'm going to break her little pussy in. Lay her down across your belly, face in your tits." Alice didn't complain as Shizuka and Rei repositioned her. By the end of it she was splayed across Shizuka's body, face buried in her breasts. They were all naked now. Sweaty and wet...Alice stared down at her new mama who gazed back, smiling kindly. She couldn't see Rei and that scared her...

Alice squealed as Rei's mouth latched onto her ear. She flinched, trying to get away from the tongue that began to assault her earlobe. Rei grabbed her shoulders, drew her back. "Mnn." Rei moaned, messily licking her ear, then moving down to her neck. Then, her hands dropped down and grabbed onto her breasts. Alice gasped, thrusting her chest out. Rei's voice was so heavy with pleasure and her breath smelled like alcohol... her fingers began to gently tease and stroke Alice's little nipples, fumbling with the swollen skin.

"Mnn, your tits are amazing Alice. Feeling good?"

Alice gasped. "Y-Yea..."

"I love undeveloped boobs," Rei whispered. "But I want to play with her hot little pussy even more so...Shizuka...why don't you play with each others chests." The golden-haired adult nodded, eyes half-lidded. She had been watching them, some drool dripping out of the corner of her mouth.

Shizuka reached out, her boobs jiggling. "Come play with mama's chest again, Alice..." It was...attractive the way she slurred her words. Alice loved...Alice loved mama's boobs. She was happy to play with them. She _wanted_ to. The little girl reached down and grabbed Shizuka's chest, fondling the big globes of flesh.

Rei nibbled on her ear. "You know...I'm gonna put my strap-on dick into you now, Alice." Alice's eyes widened.

"It won't fit..."

Rei sucked on her earlobe, then reached down. "It'll fit...I'm gonna stretch your pussy out and make it mine. Don't be so scared."

Alice trembled. She'd never had something in there. "But...Mommy told me you should never put something in there unless you are an adult and you love them."

Alice moaned in delight with Rei leaned close. Rei's big, firm breasts pressed against Alice's back. It felt so good! She could feel Rei's hardened nipples. They were way different than Shizuka's boobs. Smaller but firmer, so delicious...Alice liked Rei's ..."tits" too. So much...

"You have a new mama now. Right? Shizuka's been taking good care of you." Alice nodded wildly. Her entire body shivered as Rei roughly pushed her thighs apart. Air brushed against her private parts. Her "pussy." She trembled and spread her thighs apart, trying to make it easier to get to for Rei. "Why don't you ask your new mama if it's okay for me to put my dick in you."

"D-dick?"

Rei grabbed the strap-on between her legs and pushed the tip of it against Alice's swollen spot. She rubbed it back and forth. So many wet noises...she was smearing Alice's juices all over it... Alice bit her lip to hold back a scream. The little nub above her privates was feeling good again! Tingling and hot and- "This is my dick. My cock. I'm gonna put it in your pussy, Alice.. This little dripping, slutty hole of yours...Wow Alice...you're really moaning. You like the way my dick rubs against your clit? The way I'm bullying you?"

Yes! She loved it! As much as she loved Shizuka's big boobies! She wanted her clit rubbed even more... So she nodded and opened her mouth. "Mama...mama can I let Rei put her dick in my...pussy?"

Shizuka and Rei both shuddered at Alice's crude words. Shizuka especially. She literally drooled. "Of course you can, sweetie. Rei loves you very much and so do I." Alice's face lit up with joy, her amber eyes bright.

She opened her mouth to tell Rei the good news but she didn't even get the chance. Rei grabbed her hips, and..."Quick, cover her mouth," Rei ordered, panting. Shizuka moved so fast, covering Alice's mouth with her own, as Rei's strap-on cock slid deep inside her pussy. It was so sudden and hard it hurt! The little girl screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. There were no words to describe what she was feeling. Her privates felt like they'd been split apart! The warm stick was so deep and hard. She squirmed on top of the shaft.

"Mnnnaha," Alice squealed, babbling nonsense. Shizuka silenced her with gentle kisses on the mouth. She grabbed Alice's hands and placed them on her boobs.

'Focus on the pleasure, focus on rubbing mama's boobs.." Shizuka whispered against her lips.

Alice felt like she was going crazy. Tears dripped down her cheeks as Rei began to move. She desperately squeezed Shizuka's breasts, trying to get the pain out that way. And it...worked. Everytime Rei slowly but steadily split her apart with her dick, it hurt less and less. Wet, squelching noises echoed in her ears. All the pain dissipated when Rei reached around and grabbed her clit, lightly flicking it. Alice gaped, throwing her head back.

"She's ready." Rei began to move her hips. Hard, fast. Their skin slapped together. Both pain and pleasure tore through her, but the pain was good. Shizuka played with her breasts and sucked on her lips while Alice did the same to her. They were being adults. They were all loving each other.

"AHHHH," Alice gasped as Rei thrust extremely hard, hitting deep up inside her. Her pussy was completely full, stretched to the max. It felt like Rei was inside her belly...Rei began to piston in and out of her, roughly toying with her clit, making her gasp and scream. The little girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Shizuka kissed her even more. Alice desperately flicked her tongue out, overwhelmed at the way it felt when their tongues brushed together. Shizuka's mouth didn't taste too good, yet Alice loved it. Their tongues desperately twined together and Alice roughly played with Shizuka's amazing boobs.

"Tits..." Alice mumbled. Rei chuckled, still thrusting so hard, pressing her chest against Alice's back even harder. The girl was falling apart, completely destroyed by all the sensations hitting her. Her lips were slack, spittle dripping down her chin, eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Your...boobies. I love them..and...Rei...I love your dick. I love you mama, I love you Rei..." Her body felt like it was getting hotter and hotter, rising higher and higher. Like she was in the clouds...That weird tingly sensation was back but ten times worse and this time Alice couldn't hold it back. She mumbled out complete and utter nonsense, her tongue still lolled out and swirling with Shizuka's as her body began to shake violently.

"She's cumming," Rei groaned, and gave one last final thrust. It hit an amazing spot inside Alice's pussy. She squirmed in delight, unable to hold her mouth open or do anything with her limbs. Alice's entire little body shook as pleasure surged over her over and over. A gush of liquid spurted from her pussy, completely drenching the blankets and Rei's toy."Look at her orgasm, the little slut! Squirting all over the place..."

For the next few minutes Alice didn't even know where she was. She was lost in the sensation of Rei's boobs on her back, diick inside her and Shizuka's tongue in her mouth and boobs in her hands. In fact, Alice got so hot that everything just...went black.

Shizuka and Rei gazed down at the passed out girl, glancing at each other. "Fuck," Rei chuckled, sliding her strap on from the girls delicate entrance. "Maybe we were too rough."

Shizuka worriedly grabbed Alice, staring into her face. "R-Rei! I told you we're too drunk for this and I'm still horny..." She pouted in Rei's direction.

Rei grinned. "Then...let's wait for her to wake up and go again. This time, I promise you'll get a turn."


End file.
